Tamers talk about love
by Yohko2
Summary: tamers get together to watch tv and love comes up pairings- Jurato Jenki Alice-Ryo-Suzie Hirota dont like dont read


Digimon is not mine Digi Devil Hunters is! I will not post it, however if your interested it's a series in between 2 and 3 it's also a little more.....mature I guees Pairings in DDH taiora Jyoumi Takari Kenyako and a few with made up charecters. It;s not done so I dunno what else anyway back to THIS fic...  
  
This is a little 15 minet thing don't bother my about couples or grammer as usual. This is after the tamers series. Couples Various Jurato Jenki Hirota etc. Read my other fics mostly same couples and stuff^_^  
  
Like every saterday the tamers gathered at Takato's house to watch their show....Rika sat tapping her foot to the oh so familiar opening theme to Digital Devil Hunters. You know what I think is cool? Kazu asked as Rika was just about to make a crack he interupted her, how digimon grew up with us. What are you talking about kazu? Rika asked with her same cold tone as she turned to him along with Kenta and Takato. Well it's just that when we were kids it was a kid show and now we are teens and it's a teen show. Yeah Suzie cryed for 3 days when our parents desided she couldn't watch it anymore. Everyone looked to the doorway to find Henry smiling halfway. Rika blushed slightly looking down. Hey Jen. Sup Jen. Kenta and Kazu started. Don't you even knock anymore? Takato asked jokingly as Henry sat down awkwardly next to rika. Your parents let me in chill out takato. Jenrya teased back sitting down akwardly next to Rika. A knoking was heard, I got it. Takato called out to his parents as he got up and smiled, be right back guys. Kenta watched Jenrya and Ruki avoide eye contact as they all tryed to watch the show. Hey guys what's up your usually all flirty and shit by now. More like all over each other by now. Kazu interupted to get a half glare from Kenta sitting on the ground against his chair. Rika and Jen both crossed their arms. WE DO NOT!  
  
Takato opend the door to find Juri standing there a small red box in her hands a blush across her face. Ju---ri. Your here, Wow that's soo cool I didn't think you[d come are you ok? Takato said his kawaii blush already invading his face as she smiled happily holding out the box. What's this.... I am a guest I brought you a gift. Thank you takato. She continued as he took the present, You didn't have to Juri. Yes I did, I owe you so much takato I'll never be able to repay you.....you mean so much to me. She said moving her face to his and smiling, You safed me afterall. He smild half way as she moved past him slipping her shoes off . I'm just glad you came.  
  
It's nothing! Rika shotued. Yeah and it's none of your business. Jenrya finished. Ryou alice Mako Ai Shaochung now had joined them in the living room as Takato and Juri came in. How the hell did you guys get in here? It's called a sliding glass door google head. Alice said pointing her thumb tot he door. Ok so whats up with Jen and Ruki? Takato asked as Juri sat by Ruki on the floor. They wont tell us. Kazu said gruffly crossing his arms. Takato looked between the two who were blushing furiously Juri kept her head down too a small red warmth over her cheeckas as well. It was like a joke only 4 people knew about unfortunetly for Jenrya and RUkie Shaochung was the forth. I know why they are like that cause last night Jen and Ruki SHAOCHUNG!!! Henry shouted holding his hand over her face. Everyone else got wide eyed as the now 12 year old girls shrugged as henry released her. Ok One question who here has had a....err....relationship with a digidestoned. Everyone but Ai and Mako raised their hands. The 8 year old girl Ai just crossed her arms. Not fair! Mako just tryed to pretend not to notise and watch digimon after all it was about the only chance he got these days. Ok OK, How about got at leaste to 3rd relatiohsip. Everyone kept their hands up. WHAT THE HELL SHAOCHUNG? Henry shouted as she blushed, So what henry I can take care of myself! Rika grabbed his arm causeing him to relax instantly blushing. Let her go henry. Ok ok this is with another tamer only! They all nodded. Geeze goggle head your so clueless. Ok with more then one tamer? Takato ignored Ruki to ask as everyones hand fell except Ryous. He sweatdropped as he rubbed his neak. Well uhh. Who? Kazu asked as he leaned his head over the boys shoulder/ Well uhmm no body.. I was just lieing That's it just kidding guys. Rika rolled her eyes as Shaochung waved her hand. I was one of them! Shao-chan......Ryou said whinning as Henry stood up/ YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER? Henry! Rika shouted but she knew she couldn't stop him this time. Please Stop Oni-chan! Suzie shouted to him grabbing his arm. SHE'S TWELVE FOR GOD SAKES RYOU! Yeah and she can takle care of herself. Who else? Kenta asked Kazu who just shrugged. That would be me. Alice said quietly so only the fanboys heard her. Really Alice! Wow never woulda gueesed. Yeah well....She looked away a soft red line over her face.  
  
Ok ok let me get this straight. Takato said as Ai Mako and Shaochung watched digimon Henry and Ryou faught outside and the others actully pretended to listen, except Juri who sat at the foot of his chair listening attentivley. Rika is with Jenrya....Ryou is going back and forth between alice and Shaochun... Hirokazu is with Kenta Ai and Mako are not with anyone, Am I forgeting anyone Katou-san? He asked as she thought for a moment. Well Kai is with Minami right? Oh yeah and I guees they sorta count as much as alice. Mr.Yamaki is with Ms.Riley. Oh yeah them too....Takato continued as he notised Juri blush as she rest her head on the chair he sat on next to his leg. And I....am yours. Takato's face glowed brightly now as his eyes widend. Really Katou-san do you mean it. Just Juri, and ofcorse I do. I love you takato. SHe said as she lifte dher face for a moment to look up at him. I love you too Juri.  
  
Jenrya I'm bored can we go already? Jenrya after a moment realised Ryou couldn't get up anytime soon and just shrugged. Ok....let's go. Sorry Ryou, just had to let off a little......agression. Yeah...no prob. He said smiling halfway sitting up blood dripping down his face. Rika wrpaped her arma round jenryas. I love it when you do that? Do what? He looked down at her as she kept her eyes down. Do that whole shivalristic revenge mode bit. He laughed softly, well don't excpet it that often. I know your still the pasifist. And your still my ice princess. He teased her as she let go and jumped in front of him. You better belive it! He smiled devilishly and jumped forward and pulled her tightly in his arms holding his face in front of hers. Can I melt that ice again tonight? She smiled back as she kissed him pulling him tighter leaning into their kiss. Does that answer your question?  
  
Alice helped Ryou up. Common! Still speaking to me huh that's a good sign. Yeah well whatever if you wanna date a 12 year old go ahead. Alice that was before you though you know I love you. Yeah.... I guees. Every since we finally got to meet I knew I loved you. He grabbed her hand as she turned away from him her blonde hair so soft against her face in low pigtails, it made her seem softer but her black cloths and spikes made you understand she wasn't that good or soft. It made you fear her or that's what she went for, but she was really hurt inside. Ryou took her hand and kissed it softly. Common Alice I think I'm ready to leave. Me too.....Alice said softly looking up at him again. Forgive me? Nothing to Forgive. SHe said planly as they walked off together.  
  
Shaochung Ai and Mako went outside to play in the yard, while Hirokazu Kenta takato and Juri stood at the main door. Well see you guys at school tomorrow. Takato started as Kirokazu smiled, Yup damn right chumley. Don't be late this time either one mroe time and I got detention. It's not my fault your hours late cause you wanted to play with kenta. Hey it wakes me up. Hirokazu teased as Kenta shook his head and Juri sweatdropped. Besides I don't hear him complaining. Hirokazu nudged Kenta softly in the side. Hey Kazu, i gotta be home in an hour let's go. Juri looked up and blushed, an hour why are you leaving so early then? Takato started closing the door see you guys tomorrow! Kazu laughed as Kenta blushed as kazu wrapped his arm around his shoulder. They started to leave the Matsuki redidence. Poor Naive Juri. Kenta laughed as he snuggled in Kazu's arm.  
  
Juri layed down in front of the tv her head rested on her hands as she watched the closing theme to digimon. Looks like we missed it. Takato said bringing in the red pagage juri had brought. So what's in here anyway. Just a gift for ou family she said rolling onto her side as Takato kneeled on the ground opening it slowly. A small box of cookies lay inside it. Wow these look great thanks Juri. I made them. SHe said as Takato blushed as she sat up. Try one. He obeyed her and took a bit of one. WOW! He said as he scared another down. Hey now slow down you still have to eat dinner. I need something to tie me over. Takato tryed to make excusses as Juri smiled softly looking tot eh ground and finally up him with her chcoolate eyes. Wel how about this. She leaned over and kissed him softly the taste of chocolate chip in his mouth still, after a moment he reacted and wrapped his arms around her. Was that good too? Juri asked shyly as Takato blushed feircly nodding. Oh yeah! But can I have seconds? Always all you have to do is ask.  
  
Owari R n R if you wanna~.* 


End file.
